custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Mysterious Thing (1997)
Barney's Mysterious Thing is a custom Barney & Friends video for Season 3 released on Feburary 13, 1997. Plot Barney tells his friends that he doesn't know what his mysterious thing is. When the Winkster steals Barney's mysterious thing, Barney and his friends must go to a few places to look for it. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Mr. Jack the Police Officer (Bill Fagerbakke) *Mr. Dave the Ice Cream Chef (Jonathan Hyde) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Peggy (Jodie Reshter) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Samuel (Devon Werkheiser) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Mitchell (Daniel DeSanto) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Keesha (Mera Baker) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #I Love You Quotes Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The fourth episode of Season 4's Barney & Friends. *The Barney costume from "Are We There Yet?" is used. *The musical arrangements from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" are used. *Season 4's I Love You uses Barney's Season 3 voice and the kids' vocals from that version. *The Season 2-3 Barney doll from "Fun & Games" is used. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Are We There Yet?". *Min wears the same clothes in "Barney's Talent Show" and the same hairstyle in "On the Move". *Peggy wears different clothes (a yellow shirt and red pants). *Cherie wears different clothes (a red sweater and blue jeans) and ponytail hairstyle. *Julie wears the same clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter" and the same hairstyle in "If the Shoe Fits...". *Maria wears the same clothes in "First Day of School" and the same hairstyle in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Samuel wears different clothes (a green t-shirt and black jeans). *Robert wears the same clothes in "Round and Round We Go". *Stephen wears the same clothes in "Going on a Bear Hunt". *Seth wears different clothes (a white long sleeved shirt and blue shorts). *Mitchell wears different clothes (a black jacket, a blue shirt, and white pants). *Curtis wears the same clothes in "The Only One and You". *Chip wears the same clothes in "What's in a Name?". *Emily wears the same clothes in "Good Job!" and the same hairstyle in "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Keesha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Peggy's voice is deeper in all Season 2-4 episodes/videos, including this, which is -4, because her actor's voice is lower. However, when the Arthur show started, Reshter's voice will be higher-pitched (up to +4) in Arthur episodes of the Season 1-3. In Arthur episodes of the Season 4-present, Reshter's voice will be pitched up to +3 (Pitch +7) and have a more squeakier vocal tone. *It is revealed in the episode that Cherie is very allergic to grass. *It was also revealed in the episode that BJ and Robert like to play pranks on others. *When Barney and his friends scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "E.T. the Extra Terrestrial" (when Elliot is scared of E.T. in the cornfield), except it was pitched down to -12 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is afraid of the high-slide), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ during The Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched down to -2, slowed down, and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta gets knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was slowed down, Scooter's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs off, holding his arm that Kyle hit), except it was pitched down to +4 and mixed with Scooter's voice, Queen of Hearts' scream is the same as Buster's scream from "Flaw and Order" (when the storm strikes the house as Buster drops the cake), except it was pitched up to +2, Carlos's scream is the same as SpongeBob's first scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob has bubble soap in his eyes), Min's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Nicked by a Name" (when Arthur is being attacked by bees), except it was pitched down to -2, Peggy's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick gets stung by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +3, Cherie's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Cherie's voice, Julie's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kid" (when Cartman found out that he turned into a ginger kid), except it was pitched up to +7, Maria's scream is the same as Butters' scream from "You Got F'd in the A" (when Butters has blood on his side of his shoe), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Maria's 1997 voice, Samuel's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur runs away from the scary arm-like thing, which is about the grab him), except it was pitched down to -7 (because his voice sounds like a -7 version of Arthur's Season 1-4 voice), Robert's scream is the same as Muffy's scream from "Francine's Bad Hair Day" (when Muffy pushes Francine's arm causing the ketchup being squirted on Francine's dress), except it was pitched up to +3, double slowed down and mixed with Robert's voice, Stephen's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed by Tommy on a red wagon and falls into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -1, Seth's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's scream from "Born Again Krabs" (when SpongeBob is being taken to see Davy Jones' locker) (Pitch +2) and Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick sees a shadow of a donut in the lamp) (Pitch +6), Mitchell's scream is the same as Mr. Conductor's scream from "Thomas & The Magic Railroad" (when Diesel 10's claw throws Mr. Conductor into the air and into some bags at the base of the windmill), except it was mixed with Mitchell's voice, Curtis' scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +4, Chip's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put the donut inside the toaster), except it was pitched up to +7 and slowed down, Emily's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and his friends are scared of a bear), except it was pitched down to -8 and mixed with Emily's 1997/1998-2002 voice, and Keesha's scream is the same as D.W.'s scream from "Go to Your Room, D.W." (when Kate rips off Tiffany's head), except it was pitched up to +1, slowed down, and mixed with Keesha's voice. *Another time BJ falls or pays down. This time, while he and the others try to catch the Winkster, he slips on a toy train and falls down to the ground, hurting his tail a little. *When BJ screams as he slips on a toy train, his scream was the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Underwear" (when Arthur wakes up from his first underwear nightmare), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. * *First appearence of Emily and Samuel. *Last appearence of Peggy. Previews 1997 (Barney Home Video print) Opening Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Season 4 Videos